Beavis and Butthead Go on a Killing Spree
by Bridges06Students
Summary: by adgerc. Beavis and Butthead top the FBI most wanted list.


**Beavis and Butt-Head:**

_Beavis and Butt-Head Go on a Killing Spree_

_DISCLAIMER: The following is a work of fan fiction, incorporating characters or situations created by Mike Judge or belonging to MTV. This work is not presented for profit, nor may it be redistributed without consent of the author. I do not claim ownership or profit from these characters or situations, and use them under the fair-use rights provisions of copyright law._

Beavis and Butt-head have been friends for as long as they could remember. They've been partners in crime all of their lives. When they tried to "score" with the nuns in Las Vegas, they were together. Now today they're still Beavis and Butt-head with the same mentality.

They usually get into small trouble here and there, but now it's different. They're in some deep stuff that results in death! Or could it be that bad? I'll never tell. They have done their homework and now they're both master-mind serial killers on a rampage killing any and everything in their way, showing no mercy for no one. Their whereabouts are unknown as of right but soon the government will know.

"Why are we doing this Beavis?" Butt-head asked out of the blue.

"Because it's fun to do and what else can we do man, were 26 years old and have nothing to do, you big dummy," Beavis replied.

"Well that's that," Butt-head told Beavis.

After that the government agencies arrive at the latest crime scene of a murder of 4 people. The FBI and CSI of New York, Miami, Dallas, and Las Vegas were all working on this case in Lancaster, Texas.

"Do we have a description of the victims?" Agent Sparks asked calmly.

"No, but we're getting closer," Agent Jones replied.

What have they done to themselves? Beavis and Butt-head have turned into mass murderers. How did this happen? Who or what brought upon the sudden change? Where could they be? Their plot is simple: kill whom they hate and take hostage any witnesses. How did two very dumb kids learn to kill? Where did they learn all of this about guns? Could they have help from their close friend JT maybe?

"Did you hear that?" The SWAT team asked in unison.

"Sounded like someone shooting a gun." Lieutenant Marshall stated.

"Sorry about that guys, just a newcomer." Joey Pitts, the SWAT team captain, shouted.

If you're wondering, Beavis and Butt-head are in Arizona at their secret location under the Grand Canyon trying to figure out where to strike next.

"Yeah, let's go like kill some more people, Butt-head." Beavis insisted.

"Shut up Beavis, you are always ready to kill it takes time," Butt-head replied.

"Shut up Beavis, you are always ready to kill it takes time," Beavis said mockingly.

"Are you mocking me?" Butt-head asked.

"Well, if the shoe fits, you might as well wear it," Beavis replied.

"Shut up you doofuses." Some stranger out of nowhere said.

"Who the freak is you?" Beavis and Butt-head asked in unison in a violent manner.

"Don't worry about that, the feds are onto you guys you need to get out of here and go somewhere else. How about Maui, Hawaii? They shouldn't come and look for you there." He suggested.

"Forget Hawaii Butt-head, let's kill this snitch right now," Beavis said in a whisper.

"OK, on the count of three," Butt-head also said in a whisper.

"1, 2, 3, let's tie him up first then torture him," Beavis said.

So they tied him up and then that's when the real fun started to happen.

"You get the Uzi and I'll get my Tec-9," Butt-head told Beavis.

After that, all you saw was some man lying on the ground just leaking his internal organs out.

"Hey, at least he died trying," Beavis said humorously.

They had just shot at 50 Cent and were successful. They shot him two times in the heart, four times in the foot, five times in the head, and seven times to the torso. They was serious about their killing.

They needed to get away and do it quickly, so they went out to their safe house in Maui, by way of their private jet, BB.

When they got to their safe house in Maui, Beavis and Butt-head were caught. Their reign of terror was finally over after 8 years of murder. In those 8 years they killed more than 201 people and injured many more. They were #1 on America's Most Wanted list and now they were caught. The FBI had found $3 million in cash stashed in the house in Maui. In Arizona they found $2 million worth of cars. They found Lamborghini's, Bentley Phantom, and Mercedes.

"Now, that Beavis and Butt-head have been caught, a raise for all government agencies." President Bush gladly told everyone.

They were caught on January 1, 2006. Beavis and Butt-head were found guilty and sentenced to death by the electric chair on June 21, 2006.


End file.
